mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon Rubini
Damon Lorenzo Rubini (December 8th, 1975) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Arabella Rubini and Stephano Rubini. He is the oldest son of the Rubini family and the second eldest child. He had an older sister Gemma Rubini, and a younger brother Carmine Rubini. He grew up very rich, and enjoyed the power he had over people. His family was the founding family of Ruby Springs. Among the people he had an affair with were Natalie Stark and Taylor Davenport. His older sister Gemma became a mother when Damon was 6 years old. But Gemma gave the baby to her boyfriend, and his new girlfriend. When Damon was 8, his sister married Rico Angel. This made Damon officially an Uncle. In 1987 at the age of 12, he became an uncle again with the birth of his niece. In 1993, at the age of 18 he and Taylor slept together on Taylor's wedding night, because Taylor didn't want to get married. She sought comfort in his arms. Damon never knew that he was Tyler Davenport's real father until much later in life. He continued having affairs with many women. He and his brother both did. In 1998, Taylor came to him asking for his help to run for mayor. Damon decided to help, in hopes of regaining power in town someday. Damon put all his support behind Taylor, and she managed to win. In 2000, Damon became the sweeper master in Ruby Springs. Damon let Lionel Lake work for Kristian Hagen, but Damon was the one truly in control of them. In 2010, Damon brought in Hayleigh Durham to keep an eye on Raile Avagan, and because his neice Alena Rubini and her brother DC Fitzgerald were going to kill a bunch of people. Damon wanted them kept safe. He knew that his neice and nephew just wanted revenge. He knew that he couldn't stop them, so he didn't. He too was named a suspect during the investigation, which helped prevent him from being charged with obstruction of justice. During the investigation, Damon discovered that he was Tyler Rubini's father. Damon assisted Taylor in fighting against Whitney Whitner for mayor, who had exposed the secret. After Alena killed Giles Hughes, Damon came to read her a bedtime story as she lie dying. =Childhood= Growing up was pretty easy for Damon, as he had everything anyone could ask for. Damon became a big brother when he was 5 years old. His older sister had a child when he was just 6 years old. But she gave her daughter up. Two years later, she had a son with her husband, and Damon became an Uncle again. Damon had a lot of friends growing up, and he knew how to make the most of his time. When he was 12, his sister had a daughter. Damon felt like more of an uncle to her, because their age difference was much larger. =High School= In High School, Damon was very popular with the girls. Damon attended Charles Robinson High School. He dated several girls including Danni Canterberry and Faith Clark. His family was very rich, so he was very popular with everyone. He was also handsome, and snarky. He did pretty well in school. He didn't join any activiities afterschool, because he was never interested in them. =After High School= Damon met Taylor Davenport (then Taylor Whitner) after high school. Though Taylor was engaged, Taylor and Damon began a relationship. Damon found it exciting to sleep with a woman who was engaged. But he did care for Taylor. On September 9th, 1993 Taylor got married. The reception was held at the Whitner mansion. It was there that Taylor and Damon had sex. Taylor got pregnant that night -- but thought that her husband was the father of her baby. Damon had no idea that Tyler could even be his. Damon slept with many people after that. Including Natalie Stark, Faith Clark, Danni Canterberry, Alice Dae, Cassandra Wellington, Kate Goldwater, many members of the Society of Nym. Damon was happy to life a hedonistic lifestyle of doing nothing. The less he had to do, the better. =Helping Taylor Run for Mayor= Taylor Davenport, Nathan Harper, Kristian Hagen, and Robert Dae ran for election in 1998. It was the most candidates in an election in the history of the town. Never before had there been three candidates, let alone four. . But things looked grim for Taylor. The lower class citizens supported Kristian Hagen, the Farmers and middle class supported Robert Dae, while the upper class supported Nathan Harper. Kristian and Nathan were both promising to bring new jobs -- Kristian by bringing in tourism with flashy hotels and nightlife, and Nathan by expanding the town and getting rid of the farms. Robert Dae on the other hand ran on a platform of keeping the town small, and not selling out to big business. This left Taylor in the middle. And she decided to run on a platform of supporting small businesses, while not selling out to the big companies. Bring tourism, but keep the farms. Damon decided to offer her help both monteraily, and getting the upper class on her side. Damon helped Taylor to win the election. All he wanted in return was her help in making the Rubini family relevant again. Taylor and Damon had an affair during the election, as Damon knew she hated her husband. =Sweepers= In 2000, Damon formed an alliance with the Devlin Family. Korbin Devlin and Marisol Devlin agreed to give him sweepers. But he in turn let them work for Hagen, so he could find out more about Hagen. The plan, he thought was brilliant. And it proved very useful. =Relationships= Damon was quite the womanizer, having slept with several women in town. The relationships he admitted are as follows: *Emanuelle Allen *Ferrari Allen *Ashley Arroyo *Rosalina Arroyo *Veronica Avery *Danni Canterberry *Faith Clark *Alice Dae *Summer Dae *Autumn Dae *Taylor Davenport *Coco Dobbs *Colette Emile *Kate Goldwater *Sophia Green *Georgia Hagen *Daisy Addison *Bristol Klum *Heidi Ericsson *Evangeline Little *Destiny Maxwell *Mikki Ramos *Mary Jane Richmond *Natalie Stark *Britain Stark *Candace Swain *Danica Valentine *Desiree Valentine *Cassandra Wellington *Marcia Weston *Linda Weston *Whitney Whitner *Mackenzie Youngshaw *Kelli Youngshaw =Taking Alena Rubini In= In 2007, Damon's father died. He was taking care of his niece, and now Alena (too mentally unstable to take care of herself) was sent to live with Damon and his brother. Damon was fine with this. He helped her change her name to Alena, and he and Carmine made sure she got all the medicine she needed. They wanted to make her life more comfortable. =Angels of Death Murders= During the Angels of Death murders, Damon was a suspect. But he knew that his nephew and niece were the killers, and why they were doing it. He didn't try to stop them. Damon found out that he was the father of Tyler Rubini. This caused problems for Taylor Davenport in the election. But ultimately Whitney Whitner running made John Richmond drop out, which helped Taylor a lot. Damon was present for his niece's death. He read a bedtimestory to her as she died. =Later Life= Damon and Taylor eventually got married, and had a daughter of their own -- Janelle Rubini. Taylor continued as Mayor of the town. Damon and Taylor burned down the Whitner Mansion, and Taylor moved into the Rubini mansion with him. Damon also made the trip to Passion Point to meet his Great Niece, Anette Radcliff. =Quotes= "Oh you know, the usual. Getting things back in order since Crazy McNutjob and Former Mayor Spawn of Satan are gone." - on how things in Ruby Springs are after the murders "It's okay. It's no Ruby Springs of course. But at least the women are hot. Just don't tell my wife I said that." - On Passion Point ""Not at all. We're talking about this town after all. Calvin Riggs could have been murdered the day before, and nobody would have said anything. We would've went on like always." "Stefano Rubini was a womanizer. And coming from me, you know that means something. My mother was a kind and gentle soul." "Kristian thinks he's in charge here. Veronica thinks the same thing. Between you and me, they do have a little power. But maybe not as much as they think." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX3 Suspects Category:MISTX0